


The Love Story of Hunter and Eric

by Ladyspirkis4life97



Category: Presidential Elections
Genre: Angst, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, M/M, Real people, Secret Relationship, They're both the same age and old enough to run for president, alternative universe, love conqures all trope, not even good crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:42:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28291815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyspirkis4life97/pseuds/Ladyspirkis4life97
Summary: Eric and Hunter are madly in love but with an election heating up and insults flying, could they make it out together without someone getting hurt?
Relationships: Eric Trump/Hunter Biden
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	The Love Story of Hunter and Eric

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine waking up at 8am to a message from your brother asking if you're up. Then he says great and pitches you this idea, it's absurd, alarming, but hilarious either way and you feel up to the task of writing it so here we are. It's bad, it's not meant to be excellent but I hope it can bring out some chuckles after this crazy messed up year and bring some hope of possible unity. This is unbetaed and I honestly didn't even bother to throw it into Grammarly, if you can make it though congrats if not, I'm content with it just being here.

It started off with just a one time fling on the campaign trail, they both happened to be in the same hotel room, and both needed to lay off steam. Their wives were congregated around the food bar, there was no ill will between them, not like the males in their family. But then it happened again, and again, soon it became week long getaways to a secluded cabin in the woods. Eric Trump could still remember Hunter Biden’s face as he came yelling out “Oh Eric-kun!” It was an intoxicating sound coming from an intoxicating man. He winced as he posted yet another tweet about Hunter, he didn’t want to fight, didn’t want to hate on him so publically, but they both knew the consequences of their relationship getting out. “Eric, the plane is waiting. You and your father need to go to Georgia to campaign some more ok?” He kept his groan in and nodded to his mother, smoothing a crease in his suit he had gotten while sitting down and briefly looked at his phone, frowning that his text was left unanswered, but sure that he would get to it when he had the time.  
Sitting on the plane next to his father, he opened up the newspaper he was handed and settled in to read, while his dad openly tweeted despite the no phone requests. He chuckled lowly, of course his dad didn’t listen to even airplane rules. He looked over and saw it was a tweet about Hunter, calling him an ugly communist and bit his tongue. Hunter-Kun was NOT ugly, he was amazing, a god amongst men and when he entered him-he stopped himself before anything too bad could happen and felt a shame pool in his gut. Loving another man, loving another man while married, loving a man while married who works for the other side. Could they ever bridge the gap and find peace, could their love withstand this reelection campaign? The text he received once they touched down gave him hope.  
Hunter:Saw in the news you touched down safely, I’m glad careful of the reporters out there, I love you.

Eric’s heart warmed, the first time anyone had done so and he quickly texted back, asking if he was in the area and jumped when his father said “Make sure whoever you’re texting isn’t another Stormy Daniels, they need to keep their mouths shut.” Eric gaped at his father, was he being that obvious? Was he smiling softly at his phone, was the love for Hunter-kun visible on his face? None of these got answered as Eric didn’t dare to ask, his father had nothing to fear. Though their fathers may throw barbed insults at each other, Hunter and Eric tried to keep their mean tweets about each other to a minimum. Already the news outlets were questioning this as well as his father, but Eric kept his cool and didn’t bow to pressure. Another text and of course it was read and replied to, “You have never shown such interest in a person before, who are you talking to?” His father asked when they got into the limo to drive to their hotel. 

Pocketing his phone he prepared to lie to the best liar he knew and said “Some no name air head I met at the beach party a week ago, I’m sure I’ll be over it once I get it all out of my system.” 

His father laughed and congratulated his son as he said “Yep, always remember women are there to be used for our pleasure, not the other way around.” Eric nodded, because that is what he is expected to do and laughed alongside his father, internally dying as he saw his father’s face morph in disgust at two men walking down the street holding hands. Another text that Eric left unanswered for fear that his secret would get out, wishing he could be as open as the two men they saw walking by. They get to their hotels and go their separate ways, his father already grabbing the attention of three of his female supporters. He grimaced at the sight and hid behind a pillar opening his phone once he heard the buzz again.  
Hunter: A green suit today, what a rare treat, a message maybe?  
Eric found himself scanning the room only to find no one, he texted as he walked.

Me: Where are you Hunter-kun? It’s been too long :(.

Hunter: Room 20, and stop looking around it’s adorable but suspicious.

Me: How do you know if you are in a room?

Hunter: A gift from my favorite non biological uncle, say hi.

Eric looked up and smiled while rolling his eyes fondly at the drone, grabbing it and marching up the stairs in a quick pace texting,

Me: Done usage is illegal now you know, unless you have a permit in this state.

Hunter: Guess you’ll just have to punish me then huh Eric-kun?

Eric staggered to a halt staring at his screen, they never have brought their relationship so blatantly through text. The wait followed by the teasing made walking uncomfortable but soon he was at door number 20 and he was knocking on the door, smiling awkwardly at passersby hoping no one had a camera out. Thankfully due to the mask or maybe apathy no one seemed to care that he was there and he was pulled into the room in a flash with lips crashing onto his immediately. Fire ignited in his blood as he responded to the kiss, lapping hungrily into Hunters mouth and groaning softly as they pressed together. Quickly clothes were discarded and they fell onto the bed, Hunter carding his fingers through his gelled hair and soft whimpers coming from the both of them. Hunter rolled them over and caged his head, kissing deeper and pressing down onto him in a delicious way. From there it progressed and they laid next to each other catching their breath, a condom lazily thrown into the wastebasket besides the bed and arms wrapped around each other. Eric nuzzled Hunter's chest and yawned, “Hunter-kun, I don’t want to leave your arms ever.”  
He felt a kiss to the top of his head before Hunter responded, “And I want to keep you in my arms forever Eric-kun, but the world just isn’t ready, our fathers aren’t ready.” 

Eric hid his face in the crook of his lover's neck and said “This election year is only going to get nastier, I’m going to have to post awful things about you.” A hand smoothed down his hair and another gentle kiss was given, causing Eric to sigh and close his eyes, curling close, listening to the rumble in Hunters chest as he responded, “When I see those tweets, I don’t even associate them with you, it’s a mock account, I know you don’t truly believe I’m a communist out to bribe world leaders, that’s your fathers MO.” Eric flinched, their fathers were an off topic for them, both were passionate about their fathers and slow to acknowledge faults in them and Hunter quickly rubbed his hands on Eric’s face soothingly shushing him and whispering into his hair how sorry he was for bringing it up. He nodded his forgiveness and Hunter sighed, pulling him closer and starting to rub his hands up and down his sides. Just as things were getting interesting his phone let out a loud ringtone just as Hunters did. Groaning, they got out of bed, still undressed and answered their respective phones, Eric going into the bathroom so that neither voice could be heard. It was his assistant telling him his father was looking for him, he had thirty minutes. 

His assistant was paid very well and secretly to help him meet with him and he sighed, letting her know that he would be there. He stepped out of the bathroom and met Hunter’s apologetic smile with one of his own, they silently got dressed, the departure was always painful because outside of shadows and rooms, they were enemies. Eric walked to the door only to be pulled back and kissed roughly and oh how he wanted to walk out holding his hand, to lay in bed with him all day. Eventually, he did need to go though so he pulled himself away with great pain in his chest and hugged his lover, “I love you Hunter.”

“I love you too Eric.” Looking back and forth after the door was open, Eric stepped out, mask in place and walked to one of the conference rooms where his father wanted him to meet at. He stepped in and saw a journalist with greasy black hair, Joe Biden of all people, and a publicist. Both presidential candidates did not look happy at him and he was surprised when Hunter bumped into him from behind, letting out a soft oh. It took so much willpower not to turn around and check to make sure his lover was ok but instead he just moved into the room and sat down, trying not to let his nerves show. Carefully Hunter sat across from him and eyed the reporter warily like he was a shark, which judging by the newspaper their respective fathers held, he might as well be. TMZ, of course that tabloid rag would have a rumor in it, he had no idea why the men in their life were upset about it though. His father was the first to speak, “Eric, I’m disgusted with you truly, not because it’s a man but because of who it is.” 

He shoved the newspaper towards him with a look of disgust as Biden did the same and said “Hunter, when I said all love is valid, this isn’t what I meant.” They both looked at each other and looked down at the picture, both uttering the word fuck at the same time and looking at eachother, trying to figure out when this picture could have been taken. They were at their sanctuary, riding a boat, no one around to demand things of them, where their identities didn’t matter and they could just love each other. It was that day that Hunter took them out on a boat ride like he usually did but then he cut the power off and knelt on one knee, holding up a ring box and asking Eric to be his one and only truly, to marry him when it became safe to do so. Eric had said yes of course and launched himself at him, it was a touching photo and this slimy asshole or his reporters had taken it and promptly showed it to their fathers. Excuses died on his throat at the sight and he widened his eyes as Hunter said “Ok fine, so me and Eric love each other, we were trying to be discreet so as not to ruin your image, we knew you would never support our union.” Hunter got up and sat firmly next to Eric, enveloping his hand in warmth as he stared down their fathers, and Eric tried to match that strength. 

With a heavy sigh and looking at each other the two fathers shook their heads and Biden said “Look, Hunter, I know you think you feel something for this character out of a political cartoon, but he’s simply incapable of loving you.”

Trump glared and responded, “Eric, I know you think you feel something for this waste of space, but you know that Democrats and Republican’s can’t fall in love.”

Eric frowned at that “Yes, they can, we are proof of that and you know what, if Democrats and Republican’s can’t appreciate our love then we’ll make a new party, a balance of the two focused on helping people and not just being racist or fake woke!” He stood up, ready to storm out only to have Hunter follow him and place a hand on his shoulder saying lowly “Eric-kun, if you walk away now you’ll lose all of your inheritance.” Eric closed his eyes and brought Hunter’s hands up to his mouth and kissed it responding “I don’t care about that anymore, I held out some hope that Trump-san and Biden-san would approve but they won’t and soon it will be plastered all over the news. Go public with me, please? We have all we need in our cabin.” They searched each other’s eyes before Hunter nodded, smiling softly and got his phone out calling his wife. He told her he wanted a divorce and she was gracious about it, she had known he was gay the whole time and was willing to be supportive when he was ready. 

Eric did the same thing, ignoring his dad’s angery squawks of what this would do to his reelection campaign. Smiling and holding hands, they walked out of the conference room and faced the music. Camera’s flashed at them and reporters asked them questions, but they just wanted to find their cabin and be together before the hell of the next day awaited them. They got on a private jet that Eric “Borrowed” from his dad and they set off to the cabin, finally free to be themselves.

The next day both had multiple calls and texts on their phones and they ignored them, calling up people they knew and campaign advisors. By the end of the day Eric was running as president with Hunter at his side as his Vice President. The media was in a flurry, a new party, could a vice president even be the spouse of the president? Further more a gay president, think about the children. Yet their numbers rose as their actions and words appealed to the masses, no one wanted to fight anymore, everyone was tired of identity and race politics and the divide. Together they promised police reform, not defunding and yes there would be universal health care but it was an opt out system where a state could decide to not accept it and they both worked tirelessly to get PPE to the first responders on the ground instead of more chemical weapons for the police. Eric’s favorite nights was sitting in bed with Hunter tucked in between his arms as they read the latest article about them, surprisingly there were many who were for it. 

Finally election day came and he was summoned by his father to congratulate him, allegedly though they both knew this was going to be a sore spot for him. He walked into his fathers room and sat across from him, eyeing his father cooly who was swishing some scotch around, not wanting to pick the glass up in case anything was in it.

“Is this where we are, where we can’t share a drink to celebrate victory?” His father asked, toupee slightly skewed and his fake tan wearing off around his eyes, proof that he had been rubbing his face a lot.

“Seeing as you keep insisting the election was rigged and that there is no way we could have won along with your penchant for illegal activity, I’d rather not take the chance.” Eric said, smiling ruefully though it pained him to not be able to support his father. Surprisingly his father shrugged at that and nodded leaning back. Silence fell in the room and Eric wondered why he was asked to come here only to jump some when he heard his father speak.

“Do you know why I was so nasty going up against Obama and now Biden this year?” 

Eric shook his head and replied, “I just assumed you were being an ass for the sake of being an ass.” 

His father sighed and took a long drink of his scotch and said “Obama and I, we were in love once, much like you and Hunter though it wasn’t as passionate.” He looked like he was trying not to be sick and Eric only felt a little bad at the paper that just released that day. Some paparazzi took things too far and photographed them in bed together, no parts were shown but it still sent the media wild and they both felt no need to stop the publication. It was a fact that they were together, the people would get over it soon and sure enough there were already tweets going around begging people to respect their privacy and that they are in a blatant homosexual relationship why did that picture need to be taken. No secrets in their administration or between each other they had vowed when they got married by the lake in a quiet ceremony. It was shocking to hear his father say as much but not too much, there’s a fine line you walk when you hate someone, it’s all too close to love.

“I didn’t think you two could make things work because we didn’t, he left me for good when he met Michelle and though on the election field we met and battled with words, we couldn't’ quit each other and battled with tongues instead.” Eric tried to keep the vomit from coming out of his mouth as his father continued, “However, then he broke things off for good, he refused my calls and texts, ignored my tweets and my letters. I found myself saying increasingly outrageous things just so he would respond to them and I could experience his attention on me again.”  
That was, actually kind of sad and depressing. Eric couldn’t help but feel for his father hearing the pain in his voice, he had given up love because he had fallen for the wrong person, but Eric couldn’t hate Obama, not after having met him in person. He’s sure something drove a wedge between them, he was just upset that maybe his father would have been a better president without that hanging over his head. He wanted to reach out and comfort his father but opted instead to get up when he got the announcement that it was time for him and Hunter-kun to go on stage and accept their election win. Before walking away he turned back and said sadly, “Being broken hearted isn’t an excuse to not accept your son’s husband. I hope you do some soul searching father, you and Biden-san. See you around.” He walked away hearing his fathers broken sobs and steeled himself for what he had to do, this was a new America he was building with his husband and people like his father just simply had no place in it.


End file.
